


Sonic The Hedgehog: Chaotic Times

by TheCliffStudios



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCliffStudios/pseuds/TheCliffStudios
Summary: After Infinite and Eggman are defeated everything seems to be quieting down, but with Angel island under threat and something strange going on with silver, are Sonic and Friends going to be able to save the day this time?Plot concept for a fangame I might make one day wanted to write it down first.





	1. Prologue

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Commander Knuckles of the resistance stared into his reflection in the Master Emerald, The Commander was glad to be home, with the war over he could finally relax, Eggman would be back, but it’ll take time before the doctor strikes again. Sitting down Knuckles closed his eyes, getting the rest he needed.

To the Civilians of Metropolis city, a Blue Blur could be seen zooming across the city, dashing through streets and alleyways Sonic is out on a run as usual. _The meeting point should just be up ahead_ the Hero of Mobius is on his way to see Silver off.

The alleyways opened up to a small park as Sonic skidded to a stop, coming to a jog he spotted Silver and Shadow standing in the park, “Hiya shad, you here too see your buddy off?” Sonic teased.  
“Shut up you blue buffoon.“ He Replied, "Let’s get this over with Silver.” Shadow threw Silver his red Chaos Emerald.

“Good luck with the future Silver” Sonic said, offering a handshake to the white hedgehog, which he gladly took.  
“Same to you, Sonic. Let’s keep our futures safe.”  
“As if you could stop me! After all, It’s no use!” Sonic replied with a smirk, much to the dismay of Silver.  
“Very funny Sonic. But I should really get going.” Silver stepped back, holding the Chaos Emerald up in the air. “Chaos Control!” he shouted as a bright light obscured his vision when the light faded Silver was still there, Looking quite confused “What?”  
“Amature” Shadow Scoffed at him

“Wait… Chaos Control!” Silver called out again, disappearing in the light this time.  
  
Knuckles awoke to the sound of engines, roaring away. Suddenly up and alert he looks around, The Master Emerald is still here, but what's that in the distance. “Oh No.”


	2. Chapter 2 - The Battle for Angel Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggman launches his attack on Angel Island.

Chapter 2 - The Battle for Angel Island

 

“Ohohoho!” Eggman laughed aboard the bridge of his flagship ‘Egg Carrier 3’ his 3rd iteration of a command vessel for his rebuilt egg fleet, which he had held back as part of his contingency plan, should the phantom ruby fail as it did.   
“We’re approaching Angel Island, Doctor.” informed one of the Doctor’s Robotic Assistants.   
“Pull the Egg fleet forward and launch aerial Badniks, Priorities the accusation of the altar!”

Eggman! Knuckles cursed himself, rushing to a small shelter constructed near the Master Emerald’s altar, inside he grabbed a communicator he used during the war, turning it on, he hoped someone would be listening.   
“Hello, is anybody there?” the line was silent for a moment.  
“Knuckles is that you, what’s wrong you sound panicked.”  
“Amy! It’s Eggman, he’s turned up with a fleet of battleships. I know our own forces were diminished in that last battle but can you send anyone to help?”  
“Of course, I’ll scramble everyone we can!” Amy answered with conviction.  
“Thank you.” Knuckles Clipped the communicator into his ear and ran outside. Above him he could hear the distinctive sound of buzz bombers, a lot of them, Eggman wasn’t going to make this easy.

Not too far away Sonic was running through the streets of Metropolis, having seen Silver off. Something on a tv screen caught his eyes, a live news report seemed to show a large fleet of warships encircling Angel Island. Knuckles was going to need his help, he better go find tails.

Rushing his way into Tails’ workshop Sonic ran over to him and grabbed the fox’s hand, “We gotta go, buddy, Knuckles needs our help.”  
“Sonic wait, you take the tornado, I’ll catch up to you.” Tails protested.  
“Are you sure? How will you get to Angel island without it?”   
“Trust me Sonic!” Tails replied, unsure of what his old friend was planning Sonic just nodded, grabbing his old flight goggles from the coat rack he noticed Tails going into the basement, shrugging it off Sonic ran out to the hanger and took off in the tornado.

Knuckles was struggling, land forces had landed since the battle had begun and with only himself to protect the island he was going to be easily overwhelmed. Overhead he heard an explosion, looking up he saw a couple ships, painted in the colours of the resistance, breathing a sigh of relief he concentrated on the fight at hand, as he turned around he was met face to face with a shield egg pawn, He punched it, but the robot parried it, the punch he got back hurt like hell, suddenly a familiar red and yellow hammer smashed the robot from behind.  
“Amy! Am I glad to see you!” Knuckles called out.  
“Hi Knuckles! I brought a few friends.” Amy replied, around him knuckles spotted the Chaotix, Rouge the Bat and Blaze who fortunately had decided to stick around for a short while before returning to her dimension as well as a few other members from the resistance. 

Sonic switched the tornado into its battle configuration, the wings moved into a cross formation as the propeller cut out and the plane switched to jet propulsion. Heading straight for the command vessel of Eggman’s fleet Sonic Wasted no time in shooting out some of the weapon systems on the vessels in the fleet, attracting the attention of the egg fleet’s guns.  
The resistance only had a couple of ships, so Sonic would much rather have the guns on him than them, besides he could avoid them, maybe even get the Doctor to hit himself in the crossfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, it was Eggman!


End file.
